One Shot
by Thursday Soda
Summary: (((FF dengan cast 25 boyband berbeda))). Ini adalah cerita tentang sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki dengan sistim sekolah yang aneh. Siapapun yang mengenakan jas adalah siswa elit, lalu siswa tanpa jas ternyata adalah siswa buangan yang gedungnya terpisah dari gedung utama yang mewah. Dimulailah cerita Junhong dengan para siswa brandalan yang kesehariannya amburadul. DaeLo FF.


Tittle : One Shot.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life.

Author : Skinner Heo.

Cast : [B.A.P] [B.E.G] [B.I.G] [B1A4] [BEAST] [BIG BANG] [BIGSTAR] [BLOCK B] [BTOB] [BTS] [C-CLOWN] [EXO] [IKON] [ILLIONAIRE] [INFINITE] [MADTOWN] [MBLAQ] [MONSTA X] [NUEST] [SEVENTEEN] [SPEED] [TASTY] [TOPP DOGG] [UNIQ] [VIXX] [WINNER] [YG's BACKDANCER]

Disclaimer : [TS] [NEGA NETWORK] [GH] [WM] [CUBE] [YG] [BRAVE] [SEVEN SEASONS] [CUBE] [BIGHIT] [YD] [SM] [YG] [ILLIONAIRE RECORDS] [WOOLIM] [ ] [ ] [STARSHIP] [PLEDIS] [PLEDIS] [CORE CONTENT MEDIA] [WOOLIM] [STARDOM] [YUEHUA & YG] JELLYFISH] [YG] [YG]

Warning : BL, AU, OOC, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR&FnF, School life.

Chapter 1 : Moron.

#Junhong Pov.

Jika di ijinkan untuk meminta satu permintaan, maka aku akan minta untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Alasannya hanya satu ; karena aku anak yang bodoh. Bodoh di setiap aspek kehidupanku. Penyebabnya adalah aku selalu malakukan apa saja untuk orang yang benar-benar kusukai, hingga berujung kesialan. Kakakku, Junseo, selalu menanggung malu atas hal-hal bodoh yang kulakukan. Dia bilang padaku " Sebenarnya kau itu pintar, hanya saja pintarmu itu akan bekerja di saat yang tidak dibutuhkan. Bahkan aku saja bingung kau bisa hidup dengan kinerja otak yang seperti itu." Dan aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil berfikir bahwa kakakku hanya bercanda meski aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun garis bercanda di wajahnya.

Dan entah kenapa aku tidak tau cara membetulkan otak yang katanya kakakku terlalu bodoh ini.

Itulah kenapa sekarang aku berada disini. Aku menghela nafas lagi sambil berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki ini.

Liburan musim panas susah selesai, kakakku terlihat bersemangat hingga membangunkanku lebih pagi untuk mengantarku kembali ke sekolah ini. Rasanya tidak pacaran itu juga menyiksa. Aku jadi berfikir ini adalah cara Junseo _hyung_ mengebiriku.

Asrama ini memiliki sistim pembelajaran yang sangat bagus. Dengan biaya semahal ini, semua murid pasti dijamin lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Sejak aku dipindahkan kesini beberapa bulan sebelum musim panas, aku hanya fokus belajar dan belajar, karena aku tidak mau Junseo _hyung_ mengusirku jika nilaiku jelek.

Dan yang terpenting di asrama ini adalah sistim aturan dan hukumannya, itulah yang membuat semua siswa disini sangat displin dan memiliki peringkat niai yang selalu bagus. Siswa yang bermasalah atau melanggar peraturan dan siswa yang nilai rapornya dibawah standard tanpa ada perubahan dalam waktu 2 kali ujian, maka siswa tersebut akan dipindahkan ke asrama dengan fasilitas paling buruk, dan menjadi penghuni kelas buangan. Aku belum pernah melihat kelas itu sebelumnya, juga belum pernah melihat seperti apa gedung asramanya. Banyak yang bilang itu adalah asrama terburuk yang pernah ada, hidup seharipun tidak akan betah, kelas buangannya juga sangat parah dan berat. Semua siswa yang ada disana berisi berandalan, dan anak-anak bermasalah yang dulu dibuang dari gedung utama karena terlibat masalah atau berulah.

Jika aku sampai jatuh ke kelas buangan, Junseo _hyung_ pasti akan membunuhku, dan membuangku sebagai adik. Karena itu aku sebaik mungkin tidak membuat masalah. Selama aku tidak jatuh cinta, kurasa otakku akan baik-baik saja dan tidak membuat keonaran sampai hari kelulusan.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih tidak terlalu ramai itu dengan sedikit malas. Sebelum aku menuju kamar asramaku, aku berhenti di koridor dekat jendela yang menghadap lapangan belakang sekolah.

" Sekolah ini luas. Bagian paling belakangnya juga sangat mengesankan." Gumamku sambil melihat lapangan olahraga yang menjadi bagian paling belakang sekolah ini. " Entah aku harus senang atau tidak bisa bersekolah disini…"

Aku sedikir beban karena tahun terakhir masa SMA-ku harus dipindah ke sekolah asrama yang jauh dari hal-hal menyenangkan yang kusukai.

Pandanganku teralih pada seorang siswa dengan kemeja putih memasuki lapangan sambil membawa _bat baseball_ dan _glove_ _baseball_ yang sedikit lusuh. Dia duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan dan merebahkan badannya disana.

" Pagi-pagi begini apa dia tidak sibuk persiapan masuk sekolah lagi?." Gumamku.

Ketika aku hendak pergi, tiba-tiba kulihat tim _baseball_ datang ke lapangan itu, sepertinya mereka mau berlatih, kudengar mereka akan mengikuti turnamen _baseball_. Kukira siswa dengan kemeja putih itu adalah salah satu tim mereka, tapi hal itu mengejutkanku karena para anggota _baseball_ terlihat beradu mulut dengan siswa pertama itu hingga mereka memukul dan mengeroyok siswa tersebut. Aku memang tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi aku tau siswa itu tidak bersalah dan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai siswa itu melawan dan berkelahi dengan tim _baseball_ itu.

" Choi Junhong!." aku menoleh dengan terkejut ke ujung koridor, disana berdiri Jung Taekwoon, dia adalah ketua OSIS. Kudengar posisi itu sangat tinggi disini, karena OSIS adalah penegak hukum di sekolah ini.

Biasanya Taekwoon bersama 7 orang anggota OSIS lainnya. 7 anggotanya tersebut juga ditakuti oleh para siswa, mereka benar-benar seperti menguasai sekolah dengan kedisiplinan yang sangat tinggi. Tapi bagiku hal seperti itu tidak ada di kehidupan sekolah, apalagi sekolah asrama laki-laki seperti ini.

Dan ketua OSIS ini sepertinya memperhatikanku sejak aku pindah kesini, itu sedikit mengangguku karena siswa lain berfikir aku akan dimasukkan menjadi anggota OSIS juga. Selain itu aku sangat terganggu dengan wajahnya yang pelit senyum itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?." Tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku kembali teringat perkelahian yang terjadi di lapangan. " A… aku lihat ada siswa berkelahi!." Kataku sambil menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah lapangan, dan aku terkejut ternyata siswa yang tadi dikeroyok sudah hampir memukuli semua anggota _baseball_.

Jung Taekwoon melihatnya sedikit enggan. " Dia akan kena masalah jika tim _baseball_ tidak bisa maju ke turnamen." Katanya datar.

" Tidak. Anggota _baseball_ yang mulai duluan. Dia tidak bersalah, hanya membela diri." Sergahku.

" Sepertinya kau masih belum tau banyak mengenai sekolah ini. Lebih baik jauhi masalah. Kau hanya 1 tahun disini, jadi cobalah untuk tidak ikut campur."

" Bukannya kau yang menegakkan hukum disini? Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat kejadiannya, jadi kau tidak akan menghukum siswa itu kan?."

" Aku sudah melihatnya. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Sahutnya tidak peduli. Aku tau dia tidak tau kejadiannya, dan tidak mendengarkanku.

" Datanglah sepulang sekolah menemuiku. Setiap hari senin anggota OSIS berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang."

" Kenapa aku?." Tanyaku polos. Di sekolah ini anggota OSIS seperti bangsawan yang dihormati dan ditakuti oleh murid lain, dan tidak semua bisa dekat dengan mereka. Aku hanya murid pindahan, dan sungguh aneh jika aku diajak bahkan oleh ketua OSIS sendiri.

" Kau termasuk murid yang pintar. Kau mendapat peringkat pertama sejak kau pindah kesini sampai sebelum liburan musim panas kemarin. Jadi lebih baik kau datang nanti." Katanya.

" Tapi—"

" Datanglah." Potongnya. Nadanya terdengar menyuruh dari pada meminta. " Itu harus." Lanjutnya tegas.

Aku sedikit gugup karena tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu.

" Baik. Aku akan datang." Sahutku pada akhirnya.

" Bagus. Nanti akan kusuruh Kris untuk menjemputmu." Katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

" Terserahlah mau seperti apa." Guamamku.

Ketika sampai di kamar asrama, ternyata teman sekamarku sudah datang. Pyo Jihoon, dan Jang Dongwoo. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

" _Eo_! Kau sudah datang?." Kata Dongwoo.

" _Nde_."

" Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu?." Kata Jihoon sambil melihatku menaruh koper dengan sembarangan.

" Aku malas kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada _game_ , internet, tidak bisa keluar untuk bermain juga." Gerutuku.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau baru saja masuk dan satu tahun lagi kau akan lulus. Itu masih lebih baik, kami disini sudah selama 2 tahun, dan masih ada satu tahun lagi sampai lulus." Sahut Dongwoo sambil merapikan jasnya.

" Kau benar. Aku hanya harus bersabar sampai kelulusan." Kataku.

" Kukira kau akan datang lebih siang." Kata Jihoon.

" Kakakku mengantarku sangat pagi. Tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di gedung sekolah untuk menyita waktu." Kataku.

" Sekolah ini luas, setidaknya bisa sedikit menghibur."

" Aku tadi melihat ada siswa berkelahi." Ceritaku.

" _Eodiseo_?."

" Di lapangan belakang, anggota _baseball_ memukul seorang siswa."

" Lalu?."

" Tiba-tiba Jung Taekwoon datang menghampiriku, ketika kulihat lagi siswa itu sudah mengalahkan semua anggota _baseball_."

" Dia pasti kena masalah jika memukul tim _baseball_ kesayangan sekolah itu." Kata Jihoon.

" Dia tidak salah, jadi ketua OSIS tidak akan menghukumnya. Aku saksinya kok." Sahutku.

" Lihat saja nanti, selain itu untuk apa ketua OSIS bicara denganmu? Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau mengajak bicara siswa lain. Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan dia sangat menyebalkan." Kata Dongwoo.

" _Molla_. Dia bilang dia mengajakku untuk datang ke tempatnya. Katanya setiap hari senin anggota OSIS akan—"

" _Mwoya_?!." seru Jihoon dan Dongwoo. " Apa kau sungguh-sungguh diajak oleh ketua OSIS sendiri?." Tanya mereka.

" I… iya memang kenapa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Waah… waah… hidupmu sangat beruntung! Padahal kau adalah murid baru disini." Kata Jihoon.

" Memangnya ada apa jika ketua OSIS mengajakku?."

" Apa kau tidak tau? Jika ketua OSIS mengajakmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama 7 anggota lainnya, berarti kau adalah siswa istimewa. Pamormu bisa naik jika kau bersama mereka." Kata Dongwoo.

" Hah? Sampai segitunya?." Tanyaku.

" Benar. Asal kau tetap mempertahankan nilai dan peringkatmu, dan menjadi murid yang patuh pada peraturan tanpa bermasalah." Jawab Jihoon.

" Aku baru tau ada hal seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja ada. Ini sekolah elit dan memiliki fasilitas terbaik. Makanya semua siswa yang pintar berebut mendapatkan fasilitas itu. Karena jika kau ingin hidup di asrama yang enak, maka kau juga harus membayar mahal dan mati-matian mendapatkan nilai terbaik." Kata Jihoon.

" Tapi banyak juga yang mati-matian mempertahankan nilai mereka karena gengsi." Tambah Dongwoo.

" Ada-ada saja. Aku hanya ingin segera lulus dari sini, lagipula aku harus belajar dengan baik, jika tidak _hyung_ ku akan mengusirku dari rumah." Kataku.

" Heish… harusnya kau bersyukur karena ratusan siswa sangat menginginkan posisi di dekat anggota OSIS." Kata Jihoon.

" Terserahlah mau seperti apa." Gumamku. " _Kajja_ kita berangkat." Lanjutku.

.

.

.

.

Aku sangat mengantuk menjelang pelajaran terakhir. Aku melihat Jihoon malah sudah tidur di bangkunya. Aku terus saja menatap jam dinding yang rasanya tidak bergerak itu. Aku sudah memahami apa yang _seonsaengnim_ katakan, tapi mendengar sejarah selama hampir 1 jam itu sangat membosankan.

Ketika bel berbunyi semua seolah menemukan kemerdekaan. Rasa kantukku juga hilang entah kemana. Tepat setelah _seonsaengnim_ meninggalkan kelas, pintu kembali terbuka dan semua siswa terdiam seketika melihat siswa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia tinggi dan memiliki garis wajah yang tegas, kharismanya benar-benar membuatnya ditakuti meski dia tidak melakukan apapun.

" Choi Junhong." panggilnya. Dan semua siswa langsung menatapku. Aku sendiri jadi sedikit gugup karena aku seperti akan dipanggil untuk dijatuhi hukuman.

" _Nde_?." Tanyaku pelan, tapi terdengar keras karena suara kelas yang senyap.

" Taekwoon menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Dia bilang dia mengundangmu. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu." Katanya. Dan suasana kelas mulai dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik, akupun melihat Jihoon dan Dongwoo tersenyum menyemangatiku. Aku tidak mengira anggota OSIS itu terkesan mengerikan seperti ini.

Selama aku berjalan bersama Kris aku merasa sangat aneh, semua siswa langsung memberi jalan pada kami. Kris tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.

" Kita mau kemana?." Tanya.

" Taekwoon masih membereskan masalah, jadi kurasa kita menunggunya selesai dari ruang pengadilan."

" Ruang pengadilan?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Disebut begitu karena tempat menyelesaikan masalah para siswa."

" Apa masalah tim _baseball_?." Tanyaku.

" Kau tau?."

" Aku melihatnya.

" Jadi begitu. Jauhi masalah karena Taekwoon sudah memilihmu." Kata Kris.

" Maksudmu?."

" Aku tidak tau kenapa Taekwoon memilih anak baru sepertimu, tapi jika kau bisa berkumpul dengan kami, itu adalah hal yang istimewa. Kau bisa populer setelah ini, asal kau jauh dari masalah dan berada di peringkat terbaik."

" Aku bisa lihat sih dari cara siswa melihatmu. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti mengenai sistim aneh itu." Komentarku.

" Jaga mulutmu. Disini kami berkuasa, jadi kau harus menurut jika tidak mau ada masalah." Kata Kris.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Terserahlah mau seperti apa."

Aku dan Kris kemudian sampai di gedung sekolah kedua, disana lebih di dominasi ruang guru dan kelas-kelas murid angkatan kelas 1.

Kami masuk ke ruangan yang cukup luas, mirip seperti aula, hanya saja lebih banyak tempat duduk di dalamnya. Disana ada Jung Taekwoon sedang duduk berhadapan dengan anggota klub _bas_ _eball_ tadi dan siswa yang diganggu itu. Aku melihat ada 6 orang yang duduk menemani Taekwoon.

" Keputusan sudah dibuat. Minggu depan kau menjalani masa skorsmu selama 2 minggu, dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari asrama sampai masa hukumanmu berakhir. Dan di akhir minggu kau tidak diperbolehkan menghubungi keluargamu juga tidak mendapatkan waktu bebas siswa." Kata Taekwoon.

Anggota tim _baseball_ berdecak senang dan sedikit mengejek memprovokasi pada siswa yang baru saja dijatuhi hukuman itu. Aku terkejut karena Taekwoon tidak menjatuhi hukuman juga pada tim _baseball_.

" Kenapa dia yang dihukum?." Kataku pelan.

" Tentu saja. Meskipun dia benar, dia akan tetap salah." Kata Kris.

" Hah? Tapi aku melihatnya—"

" Sst! Diamlah! Jangan berulah!." Potong Kris sambil menatapku tajam. Akupun terdiam.

" Kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini." Kata Taekwoon sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Siswa yang dijatuhi hukuman itu terlihat memasang wajah masam, seperti menahan sumpah serapah pada Taekwoon.

" Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami, Jung." Katanya tegas ketika dia menghampiri Taekwoon dan berdiri gentar menantang Taekwoon.

Jung Taekwoon hanya memandangnya tajam. " Kalian hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh. Apa yang harus kutakutkan?." Balasnya.

Siswa itu berjalan keluar melewatiku dan menabrak bahuku dengan keras, dia terlihat sangat marah.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Kata Taekwoon sambil menghampiriku. Ke-6 anggota OSIS lainnya dan juga Kris mengikuti Taekwoon keluar bersamaku.

" Apa Kris memperlakukanmu dengan baik?." Tanya Taekwoon. Aku sedikit enggan dengan perhatian formal darinya.

" Kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kris hanya bicara sedikit." Kataku.

" Dia memang seperti itu."

" Selain itu, kenapa siswa tadi kau jatuhi hukuman? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika dia tidak memulai perkelahian itu?." Tanyaku.

" Dia murid buangan. Sikapnya sangat tidak baik. Dan selalu seperti itu."

" Apa maksudnya murid buangan?." Tanyaku.

" Murid yang dipindahkan ke gedung lama karena memiliki masalah dan kasus di sekolah. Juga murid-murid yang memiliki prestasi rendah. Mereka akan dikucilkan dan haknya dicabut. Lebih baik kau tidak dekat dengan mereka." Kata Taekwoon.

" Apa kelas seperti itu benar-benar ada? Kukira itu hanya lelucon." Kataku.

" Tentu ada, gedung sekolah dan asramanya terpisah jauh di belakang lapangan, sebagian dari mereka tidak ingin muncul di gedung utama ini jika mereka tidak ingin diusir atau mendapat diskriminasi dari siswa disini." Kata Taekwoon.

" Diusir?."

" Karena mereka tidak punya tempat disini. Bisa dibilang produk cacat." Jawab Taekwoon. Saat itu aku merasa tidak menyukai perkataannya, itu sama saja seperti rasis. Keadilan macam itu sangat tidak kusukai.

" Selain itu, perkenalkan teman-temanku." Kata Taekwoon. " Tentu kau sudah mengenal Kris. Ini si kembar Jung. Jung Daeryong dan Jung Soryong." Lanjutnya aku sedikit terkejut melihat mereka adalah kembaran, mengingat tadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka.

" Hai. Junhong- _goon_." Sapa mereka bersamaan, yang kubalas dengan senyum ramah.

" Lalu ini Kwon Youngdon." Kata Taekwoon.

" Kau bisa memanggilku Dony." Sahutnya. Dia terlihat sangat menyenangkan dari caranya berbicara.

" Ini Lee Minhyuk. Dony dan Minhyuk sangat baik dalam olahraga." Tutur Taekwoon.

" Dan yang ini." Taekwoon menunjuk _namja_ tinggi yang berwajah cuek dan dingin. " Oh Sehun." Sahut _namja_ itu cepat sebelum Taekwoon menyebut namanya.

" Dia akan banyak bicara jika kau sudah dekat dengannya." Kata Taekwoon.

Lalu kulihat _namja_ terakhir, badannya atletis sedikit lebih terbentuk dari Dony, terlihat dari lekukan kemeja di balik jasnya. " Dia Lee Baram." Kata Taekwoon. " Dia salah satu senior tim _baseball_. Baram, Dony, dan Minhyuk hanya ikut turnamen besar saja." kata Taekwoon.

" Sekolah ini terkenal karena _baseball_ -nya yang terbaik, aku tidak terkejut jika anggota OSIS juga ikut andil dalam hal itu." Komentarku.

Jadi ini 7 siswa yang juga ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah ini? Aku bisa melihat mereka bukan orang yang ramah dan baik. Aku merasa aneh bersama mereka. Aku terbiasa bermain dengan teman-temanku yang ramah dan bebas. Yang kurasakan sekarang marah aku seperti berjalan dengan para bangsawan dan harus menjaga sikap karena banyak siswa yang melihat dan menilai kami.

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar bisikan para siswa yang kulewati. Aku sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Mereka seperti mencari kekuranganku dan kelebihanku, menilai apakah aku pantas berada di antara orang yang memiliki hak tertinggi di sekolah ini.

Seharian itu kami menghabiskan waktu di atap gedung asrama. Aku baru tau anggota OSIS memiliki kamar di lantai paling atas dan mendapat fasilitas yang sangat mewah, bahkan kamarnya sangat luas. Mereka juga diperbolehkan bermain _game_ , internet, dan semua kebebasaan yang tidak dimiliki oleh siswa lain. Tidak heran mereka mati-matian berebut mendapatkan posisi ini.

Aku kembali ke asramaku sekitar pukul 9 malam. Aku menolak ketika Taekwoon menyuruh Kris untuk mengantarku sampai kamar. Ketika aku sampai, Jihoon dan Dongwoo masih belum tidur meski gerbang asrama sudah dikunci dan lampu-lampu koridor sudah dimatikan.

" Junghong- _ah_! Bagaimana? Apa kau bertemu dengan 7 orang anggota OSIS lainnya? Ayo ceritakan padaku." Kata Jihoon antusias.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. " Iya, aku bertemu dengan mereka." Jawabku.

" Lalu?."

" Aku tidak menyukainya." Sahutku.

" _Wae_? Seluruh sekolah sekarang membicarakanmu." Kata Dongwoo.

" Apa kau tidak merasa kepala sekolah terlalu pilih kasih? Harusnya semua siswa diperlakukan sama dan juga mendapatkan hak yang sama." Kataku.

" Itulah yang membuat semua siswa disini giat belajar. Jika tidak begitu mana mungkin sekolah ini bisa mendapat peringkat sekolah terbaik?. Kau taukan sekolah khusus laki-laki itu sangat sulit untuk didisiplinkan. Makanya kepala sekolah membuat sistim seperti ini." Kata Jihoon.

" Lalu kelas buangan itu apa?." Tanyaku.

" Itu kelas yang terletak di belakang lapangan, sedikit lebih jauh dari gedung sekolah utama. Semua yang mendapat peringkat paling jelek akan dipindah kesana. Kebanyakan siswa bermasalah yang tidak bisa diatur. Tapi yang tersisa hanya angkatan kelas 3 saja yang ada disana. Kudengar siswanya hanya ada 24 orang saja. Angkatan kelas 1 dan 2 sudah tidak tahan berada disana, jadi mereka keluar."

" Apa itu benar? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?." Tanyaku.

" Sungguh. Siswa disini tidak menyukai mereka. Jadi jika mereka kesini pasti akan didiskriminasi, karena itu asrama dan lapangan untuk mereka juga dipisah. Itupun kondisi gedungnya juga sangat buruk dan tidak nyaman. Meski mereka sedikit bebas dari pemeriksaan OSIS secara langsung, mereka tidak diberi fasilitas apapun oleh sekolah seperti kita. Seragam mereka juga hanya diberi kemeja putih dan celana hitam saja." Kata Dongwoo.

" Apa mereka tidak protes atau setidaknya melakukan emansipasi? Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka? Pasti ada cara untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah utama kan?." Tanyaku.

" Ada. Jawab Jihoon sambil mengingat-ingat. " Kalau tidak salah, jika mereka mendapat nilai yang bagus selama 5 kali ujian dan tidak memiliki catatan masalah lagi, mereka bisa kembali kesini." Kata Jihoon.

" Apa ada diantara mereka yang bisa kembali?." Tanyaku.

Jihoon menggeleng, " Sayangnya, selama ini tidak ada siswa dari kelas buangan yang bisa kembali ke gedung utama." Kata Jihoon.

" Segitu buruknyakah mereka?."

" _Nde_. Sebagian dari masalah mereka adalah sering berkelahi, menyelinap keluar sekolah untuk ke _club_ malam, juga masalah masalah lainnya."

" Aku belum pernah melihat mereka sih. Jadi aku tidak bisa menilai seberuk apa mereka. Tapi keadilan setidaknya harus ditegakkan dengan benar. Apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon hari ini benar-benar salah." Kataku.

" Kau sudah terpilih. Jadi sebaiknya kau menurut pada kehendak mereka." Kata Dongwoo.

" Terserahlah mau seperti apa…" gumamku sambil bersiap tidur.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya saat istirahat aku kembali harus bersama anggota OSIS, bahkan semua siswa juga memberiku jalan dan menghormatiku. Dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sedikit tidak enak pada Jihoon dan Dongwoo, karena biasanya aku selalu bersama mereka. Aku memiliki dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan para OSIS ini. Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya.

" Junhong _ie_ , kau mau kemana?." Tanya Minhyuk ketika melihatku pergi dari meja mereka saat istirahat ke-2.

" Aku sedikit tidak enak badan, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kataku.

" Apa kau sakit? Akan kuantar ke—"

" Tidak perlu. Aku ingin sendiri saja. Terimakasih." Potongku cepat.

" Baiklah."

Akupun segera pergi dari sana. Aku ingin ke tempat yang sepi karena semua siswa terlihat terus saja menatapku dan membicarakanku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di atap gedung utama yang paling tinggi dari gedung lainnya. " Disini lebih baik…" gumamku sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang, tapi aku tak melihatnya siapapun disana.

" Yah! Kurang sedikit lagi!." Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan aku terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat seorang siswa yang baru saja muncul dari bawah.

Dia memanjat gedung ini!.

" Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa jatuh!." Seruku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

" Tidak perlu." sahutnya sambil menyelesaikan panjatan terakhirnya dan meraih pagar pembatas. Kemudian dia duduk di pagar pembatas itu sambil memandang puas kearah langit.

" Kau bisa celaka jika memanjat tanpa perlindungan apapun." Kataku masih tidak tenang dan melihat seberapa tingginya gedung ini jika dipanjat langsung.

" Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku juga tidak pernah jatuh selama ini. Yah setidaknya untuk ukuran gedung yang lebih dari 3 lantai aku tidak pernah jatuh. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain terus memanjat dan selamat." Katanya.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa itu diperbolehkan?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja tidak boleh."

" Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku." Kataku.

" Dasar aneh." Sahutnya.

" Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Balasku.

Dia memandangku dengan sedikit bingung. " Dimana jas sekolahmu?." Tanyaku setelah melihatnya lebih teliti.

" Aku tidak punya." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat kata-kata Dongwoo semalam. " Jangan-jangan kau dari…"

" Kelas buangan." Lanjutnya cepat. " Sedikit aneh melihat siswa sepertimu tidak mencelaku. Apa kau murid baru?." Tanyanya.

" I… iya aku murid baru. Tapi aku sudah diceritakan mengenai kelas buangan itu. Tapi aku tidak mengira akan bertemu salah satu muridnya disini." Kataku.

" Sepertinya kau berbeda dari siswa yang lain." Katanya. " Di gedung kami tidak ada yang setinggi ini. Jadi aku harus kesini jika ingin memanjat gedung yang tinggi." Katanya.

" Apa kau pernah jatuh?." Tanyaku.

" Pernah. Itu sudah wajar kan jika seseorang memanjat dia pasti akan jatuh." Jawabnya.

" Baiklah aku tidak akan keberatan jika itu hal yang kau sukai."

" Kau bisa saja menjatuhkanku tadi jika kau mau." Katanya.

" Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau gila ya, itu bisa mencelakai nyawa orang lain." Kataku terkejut.

" Semua siswa disini begitu. Jika melihat siswa tidak berjas, mereka akan segera menyakiti kami ataupun mengejek kami. Tapi kau tidak."

" Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan tidak jelas itu. Bagiku semua sama saja. Yang tidak berjas ataupun yang berjas."

" Mungkin kau akan mengerti jika mereka mengambil jasmu." Katanya.

" Tak ada yang bisa mengambil apa yang kumiliki." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum mengejek. " Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum ada yang melihatmu bersamaku." Katanya.

Detik berikutnya bel berbunyi. Akupun berbalik menuju pintu, lalu aku segera teringat aku belum menanyakan siapa namanya, ketika aku menoleh, dia sudah tidak ada disana. " Ya ampun, dia cepat sekali."

.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu penuh aku merasa malas dan bosan bersama 8 orang ini. Aku semakin bisa melihat betapa menyebalkannya sifat mereka. Sekarang aku duduk bersama mereka di kantin, aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara selain bersama Taekwoon dan Minhyuk. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan Baram apalagi Sehun, aku bahkan tidak yakin dia mau melihatku. Dony selalu sibuk bermain _game_ , sepertinya dia sangat senang menjadi anggota OSIS yang bebas bermain _game_ , meskipun sebenarnya dia cukup menyenangkan jika diajak bicara. Si kembar Jung seperti memiliki dunia sendiri, kadang aku senang melihat kekompakan mereka.

Kris sangat pedas bicaranya, dia tidak terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, jadi aku tak ingin memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Taekwoon-pun tidak terlalu sering bicara banyak. Jadi aku lebih suka bicara dengan Minhyuk saja. Aku benar-benar merindukan bermain bersama Jihoon dan Dongwoo.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang laki-laki, dia terlihat sangat ramah sekali.

" Ah. Ini dia." Kata Kris.

" Jadi ini anaknya?." Tanya Taekwoon.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Namaku Park Jimin." Katanya bersemangat.

" Duduklah." Perintah Kris. Jimin-pun segera duduk di sampingnya, dan sepertinya semua siswa juga mulai memperhatikan Jimin sama sepertiku.

" Aku melihat nilaimu termasuk yang terbaik. Sepertinya Kris tidak salah memilihmu." Kata Taekwoon.

" Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi." Kata Jimin sopan.

" Bagaimana dengan kalian?." Tanya Taekwoon pada anggota OSIS lainnya. " Apa kalian sudah memilih seseorang?." Lanjutnya.

" Aku sudah memilih, hanya saja aku belum bicara dengannya." Sahut Dony tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

" Harusnya kau tidak memilih dari angkatan kelas tiga, Taekwoon _ie_." Kata Minhyuk.

" Itu urusanku nanti. Kalian carilah siswa yang ingin kalian pilih." Kata Taekwoon.

Jadi begitu, setiap anggota OSIS akan memilik calon pengurus selanjutnya? Aku tidak akan mau. Selain itu aku ingin segera lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Biarlah Taekwoon menyesal memilihku dan mencari orang lain.

" Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Pamitku.

" Barkan Jimin bersamamu." Sahut Taekwoon cepat.

" Itu tidak perlu, aku kan hanya ke—"

" Kau sering pergi dan tak kembali, jadi Jimin bisa menemanimu." Kata Taekwoon.

" Baiklah."

Aku dan Jimin-pun segera meninggalkan kantin. Jimin anak yang sangat menyenangkan untuk di ajak bicara.

" _Sunbaenim_ , kenapa Taekwoon _sunbaenim_ memilihmu?." Tanyanya.

" _Molla_. Dia bilang nilaiku bagus. Menurutku tidak Cuma aku yang punya nilai bagus." Jawabku.

" Semua orang mulai membicarakanmu. Akupun juga terkejut Kris _sunbaenim_ memilihku." Kata Jimin.

" Aku tidak tau jika orang yang ditunjuk akan menjadi anggota OSIS. Aku tidak mau."

" _Wae_? Semua pasti tau orang yang ditunjuk akan jadi anggota OSIS. Itu posisi istimewa." Kata Jimin.

" Bagiku itu tidak adil. Aku baru beberapa hari bersama mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak benar bersama mereka. Mungkin kau akan tau apa yang kurasakan. Selain itu tidak masuk akal jika aku menjadi anggota OSIS, aku angkatan kelas tiga, aku akan lulus bersama mereka." Kataku.

Jimin terdiam sejenak. " Aku sempat mendengar bahwa _sunbaenim_ sangat sulit dikendalikan. _Sunbae_ selalu pergi seenaknya dan meninggalkan mereka. Kris _sunbaenim_ sangat tidak menyukai itu." Kata Jimin. " Memang aneh jika Taekwoon _sunbaenim_ memilihmu karena kau angkatan kelas 3."

" Jimin _ie_." Panggilku.

" _Nde_?."

" Jika ada seorang anak kecil mencuri sebuah roti karena dia lapar, apa itu salah?." Tanyaku.

" Kurasa itu salah." Jawabnya.

" Kau benar, caranya memang salah. Tapi jika dia diam saja dia akan mati kan?." Tanyaku.

" _Geurae_."

" Bagaimana jika seseorang mencuri untuk keinginan serakahnya apa itu salah?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Itu juga salah."

" Lalu bagaimana kau menghukumnya?."

" A… aku tidak tau. Kita tidak boleh memiliki rasa kasihan ketika menghukum kan?."

" Bagiku alasan tiap orang perlu di dengar. Jika tidak begitu, maka orang lain tidak akan percaya kau sudah berbuat adil, tidak semua kejahatan itu salah. Dan anggota OSIS tidak mengerti mengenai hal itu." Kataku.

" _Jinjjayo_? Tapi mereka diberi kewenangan dan kepercayaan oleh pihak sekolah."

" Mereka yang diperlakukan tidak adil juga seorang manusia. Mana boleh kita mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Makanya aku tidak terlalu senang bersama anggota OSIS." Kataku.

" Apa yang _sunbae_ maksud adalah siswa dari kelas buangan itu?." Tanya Jimin.

" _Geurae_. Menurutku mereka punya alasan masing-masing, tapi sepertinya anggota OSIS tidak mau mendengar."

" Aku belum pernah melihat mereka. Tapi aku dengar banyak cerita mengenai kenakalan mereka yang diluar kewajaran."

" Apa kau sempat berfikir kenakalan mereka terjadi karena diskriminasi dari kita? Mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk jadi lebih baik." Kataku.

" Aku tidak memikirkannya sih. Aku juga belum pernah melihat pem- _bully_ -an mereka." Kata Jimin.

" Jika nanti kau menjadi anggota OSIS, kau harus memahami mengenai masalah ini."

" Kenapa _sunbae_ tidak ingin melakukannya sendiri? Harusnya _sunbae_ juga membela mereka kan?."

" Setelah lulus aku ingin bebas. Dan aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Aku ingin segera lulus. Tapi jika aku melihat hal yang salah, aku tidak akan ragu membela mereka." Kataku.

" Bukankah saat-saat SMA itu adalah saat yang menyenangkan?."

" Memang benar. Tapi disini tidak bebas. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesal karena hidup di asrama." Kataku.

" Memang hidup di asrama itu tidak enak. Terkadang aku juga kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Sahut Jimin.

" Setelah ini kembalilah. Katakan aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Kataku.

" _Sunbaenim_ mau kemana?." Tanya Jimin.

" Kemana saja, terserah padaku. Aku bosan duduk disana bersama mereka." Jawabku.

" Baiklah…"

" Oh ya. Jangan panggil aku _sunbaenim_. Itu terlalu berlebihan, panggil saja _hyung_." Kataku.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. " _Arasseo_ , _hyung_ …"

Setelah itu aku berjalan di koridor gedung sekolah. Ketika aku melihat ke luar jendela, aku terkejut karena aku melihat _namja_ yang kutemui di atas gedung waktu itu. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat untuk segera keluar gedung untuk menemuinya. Tidak mudah bagiku menerobos kerumunan koridor dari lantai 5.

Dia berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah saat terakhir aku melihatnya tadi. Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung, aku berlari ke arah kantin, tidak terlalu kuperdulikan beberapa teriakan siswa yang kutabrak tadi. Dan akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi memasuki kantin. Tak terlalu susah mencarinya, karena dia satu-satunya siswa yang tidak memakai jas. Aku bisa melihat semua siswa menjauh darinya, memaki, dan mencela juga mengusirnya, tapi dia tampak tidak peduli seolah tidak mendengar semua cercaan itu.

Ketika aku sampai di kantin, aku masih melihat 8 anggota OSIS dan juga Jimin ada disana. Jimin terlihat bingung melihatku terengah.

" Junhong _hyung_!." Panggil Jimin, ketika aku hendak menimpali, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang marah.

" _Ya_! itu milikku!." Seru seorang siswa pada _namja_ kelas buangan itu.

" Aku datang lebih dulu, dan aku mengambilnya sebelum kau. Jadi itu jatahku." Bela _namja_ kelas buangan itu.

" Lagipula kau dari kelas buangan! Untuk apa datang ke kantin ini? Apa makanan disana tidak enak sampai kau merebut jatah roti terakhir itu?." Ejek siswa itu.

" Aku punya uang untuk membayarnya. Dan tidak ada larangan untuk kelasku datang kemari."

" _Ya_! kau berani padaku?!."

" Untuk apa siswa berjas ditakuti? Jas itu tidak bisa melindungimu." Ejek _namja_ itu dengan santai.

Ketika aku hendak mencoba melerai, tiba-tiba suara Taekwoon terdengar. " Berhenti." Semua siswa tiba-tiba terdiam. Taekwoon berjalan melewatiku dan berhenti di dekat 2 siswa yang bertengkar itu.

" Kenapa kau datang kemari?." Tanya Taekwoon pada _namja_ itu.

" Aku lapar dan kehabisan makanan di kantin kami. Jadi aku kesini untuk membeli roti. Semua akan berjalan cepat tanpa ada masalah jika siswamu tidak berulah denganku." Jawabnya santai.

" Apa kau lupa bahwa hakmu sudah dicabut? Harusnya kau mengalah saja, dan semua urusan selesai." Kata Taekwoon.

" Bagiku aku masih memiliki hak untuk membela diriku. Silahkan saja jika kau menghalangi. Aku akan tetap memakan roti ini." Kata _namja_ itu tidak peduli.

" Kau pikir ini akan selesai? Kau melupakan hukumanmu." Kata Taekwoon. Sambil menghentikan _namja_ itu.

" Lihat siapa yang cari gara-gara sekarang." Sahut _namja_ itu.

" Kupastikan hukuman itu membuatmu jera."

" Kau tau Jung, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami. Kau sangat tau mengenai hal itu kan?." Kata _namja_ itu santai.

Aku merasa Taekwoon benar-benar keterlaluan, siswa itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini sudah jelas bukan masalah besar. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin dipermalukan, dia malah menghukum _namja_ itu.

" Dia tidak bersalah, Jung Taekwoon." Kataku lantang sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja ia bersalah." Sahut Taekwoon sambil memandangku. " Lihatlah, dia siswa buangan, tanpa jas." Lanjutnya. " Dan dia tidak memiliki hak apapun disini."

" Bagaimana jika begini?." Sahutku sambil melepas jasku. " Apa aku juga tidak punya hak disini? Apa karena memakai jas ini semua menjadi benar?." kataku sedikit kesal. Semua mata seolah memandangku tidak percaya, terutama Jimin.

" Pakai jasmu!." Gertak Taekwoon. Jelas aku mempermalukannya disini.

" Dia sudah jelas tidak bersalah. Orang buta-pun tau itu." Kataku.

" Choi Junhong, sebaiknya kau minta maaf sebelum—" dengan cepat aku mengambil gelas soda di meja sampingku dan mengguyurnya pada Taekwoon.

" Sebelum aku benar-benar muak dengan keadilanmu, sebaiknya kau yang diam, Jung Taekwoon. Aku sudah bersabar akhir-akhir ini dengan aturan anehmu itu." Kataku kesal sambil keluar dari sana. Itu sudah cukup untuk mempermalukannya, biar dia tau rasa seperti apa dia mempermalukan orang lain di depan umum. Aku tidak takut dengan manusia yang bisanya hanya menyuruh dan sok berkuasa sepertinya.

" Sekolah ini benar-benar bodoh!." Gerutuku. " Aku harus bicara dengan Junseo _hyung_. Aku tidak mau berada di sekolah ini."

Hari itu kuhabiskan membolos pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu di atap. Menjelang malam aku kembali ke asrama. Ketika aku sampai, Jihoon dan Dongwoo terlihat terkejut.

" Darimana saja kau seharian ini? Kau membuatku khawatir!." Kata Jihoon.

" Untunglah kau masih hidup, Junhong _ie_ …" kata Dongwoo.

" Aku hanya ingin sendiri." Kataku.

" Apa kau tau seluruh sekolah membicarakanmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ketua OSIS? Kau bisa celaka!." Kata Jihoon.

" Kau tidak seharusnya membela siswa buangan itu. Itu akan membuatmu mendapat masalah." Kata Dongwoo.

" Aku merasa aku tidak bersalah. Taekwoon berskap tidak adil." Belaku.

" Tetap saja. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Heish… kau benar-benar bodoh." Kata Jihoon khawatir.

" Aku sudah dengar ejekan itu berkali-kali dari kakakku. Sudahlah. Lupakan." Kataku.

" Tapi semua orang tidak akan melupakannya. Kau harus minta maaf pada Taekwoon." Kata Dongwoo.

" Apa buku dan tasku kau bawa tadi?." Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Nde_." Jawab Dongwoo cepat.

" Terimakasih."

" Hey, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu bagaimana?." Tanya Jihoon.

" Terserahlah mau seperti apa."

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku berangkat ke gedung sekolah bersama dengan Jihoon dan Dongwoo seperti biasa. Ketika kami berjalan di koridor, kami melihat para siswa berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman. Kamipun ikut melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Setelah berusaha menembus kerumunan, aku terkejut melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

" Choi Junhong, siswa angkatan kelas 3 mulai hari ini dipindahkan ke kelas buangan sebagai hukuman melawan anggota OSIS dan mencari masalah bersama dengan siswa dari kelas buangan. Choi Junhong diharap datang ke ruang sidang sepulang sekolah untuk menyerahkan jas dan disegerakan pindah ke asrama gedung lama hari ini." Jihoon membacanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Dan seketika itu semua siswa memandangku dengan pandangan mencemooh, bahkan merendahkan dan mengejekku.

" Junhong _ie_ , sudah kubilang kan, cobalah untuk minta maaf pada ketua OSIS. Jika tidak, kau akan dipermalukan di depan semua siswa saat sedang sidang nanti." Kata Dongwoo.

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah Jung Taekwoon saat itu juga. Dia benar-benar licik dan egois. Minta maaf sama saja menarik kata-kataku padanya.

" Aku tidak akan minta maaf pada orang itu." Kataku.

" Kelas buangan itu lebih buruk dari asrama siswa manapun. Kau tidak akan tahan." Kata Jihoon.

" Aku tetap tidak mau minta maaf. Jika aku minta maaf, sama saja aku membenarkan hal yang salah." Kesalku.

" Jika kau menjadi murid buangan, aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu lagi!." Kata Dongwoo.

Kata-kata Dongwoo sedikit menyakitiku, tapi aku tau, jika dia membelaku dia pasti akan dibuang sepertiku. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa mulai beranjak dari koridor dan segera masuk sebelum ada guru pengawas. Hanya tertinggal aku, Jihoon, dan Dongwoo disana. Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir Dongwoo membuat kami terdiam.

" _Arasseo_. Jangan repotkan dirimu untukku. Pergilah ke kelas. Aku harus mengambil semua jasku." Kataku sambil berbalik segera pergi.

" Junhong _ie_!." Panggil Dongwoo. Aku berbalik dan menatap mereka berdua yang terlihat merasa bersalah. " _Mian_." Kata Dongwoo.

" Hey. Aku hanya pindah kelas. Kita masih akan bisa bertemu. Jangan memandangku seolah kalian kasian begitu." Kataku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

" Tapi—"

" Ssshh! Sudahlah. Ini juga konsekuensi yang harus aku tanggung sendiri. Aku tau kalian pasti tidak akan seperti siswa lain disini. Sekarang cepatlah masuk ke kelas." Kataku.

Setelah meninggalkan Jihoon dan Dongwoo di sana, aku kembali ke asrama untuk berkemas.

" Sialan Jung Taekwoon itu. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan kalah darinya." Gerutuku kesal.

Aku mengambil koperku dan segera mengemasi barang-barangku. Mungkin Junseo _hyung_ akan marah besar mengenai ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. aku harus membalas apa yang dilakukan Jung Taekwoon padaku.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku membawa jasku menuju ruang sidang. Aku tidak menyangka sudah banyak siswa yang ada di dalam sana. Aku melihat Jihoon dan Dongwoo juga ada di dalam sana bersama beberapa teman sekelasku. Taekwoon duduk di kursi utama seperti biasa seolah dia seorang hakim yang bisa memutuskan hukuman seenaknya, dan 7 anggota OSIS lainnya ada dibelakangnya, termasuk Jimin. Aku bisa melihat Jimin menatapku khawatir. Sepertinya dia sudah tau mengenai keputusan kepindahanku.

" Yang ditunggu sudah berani hadir ternyata." Kata Taekwoon. Semua terdiam dan memandangku penuh cela.

" Tentu aku datang." Balasku gentar. " Bukankah semua ingin melihatku menyerahkan seonggok kain ini?." Lanjutku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat kelemahanku, atau ketakutanku sekarang ini. Dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya melawan sebisaku.

Aku berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan langkah yang amat kunikmati. " Sungguh selera tontonan kalian terlalu membosankan."

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat rasa kesalku. Aku tau Taekwoon mencoba mempermainkanku dan ingin aku terlihat kalah agar memperlihatkan seberapa berkuasanya dia. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak takut padanya.

" Jika kau minta maaf mungkin aku masih mau memberimu kesempatan. Aku akan menghukum siswa buangan itu sebagai gantinya." Katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan maju beberapa langkah.

" Kau tau apa jawabanku." Kataku.

" Hanya orang bodoh yang menyiakan kesempatan." Jawabnya tidak ingin kalah.

" Dan hanya orang bodoh saja yang menganggap keadilan yang tidak masuk akal dan kekanakan seperti ini sebagai pedoman mereka." Balasku gentar. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan aku bodoh selain kakakku._

Taekwoon menatapku dingin. " Aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi, Choi Junhong. Jika kau mau—"

" Aku tidak mau." Potongku cepat. Aku melempar jas milikku ke depan kakinya. " Bukankah itu yang kau mau?." Kataku malas. " Memindahkanku ke kelas buangan tidak akan merubah pendirianku ataupun patuh padamu. Kau tetap pengecut, itulah kenapa kau memindahkanku kesana. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang menakutimu?." Lanjutku.

Wajah Taekwoon mengeras menahan kesal. " Membela mereka tidak membuatmu menjadi pahlawan. Aku bahkan ragu jika mereka menerimamu dan melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu. Kelas buangan tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Katanya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya sambil menginjak jas yang tadi aku lemparkan.

" Aku akan membuat kelas buangan itu menjadi kelas terbaik disini." Kataku tajam. " Mereka benar, jas ini tidak bisa melindungimu. Kepentinganku selesai. Kau sudah dapat jas yang kau inginkan. Jangan repot-repot mencucinya, aku tidak mau kehormatanmu yang tinggi itu jatuh karena mencuci jas anak buangan." Kataku. Lalu berjalan keluar.

" Kau akan menyesalinya Choi Junhong!." kesalnya.

Aku menoleh sejenak. " Terserahlah, mau seperti apa." Ujarku malas dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ketika aku keluar dari ruang sidang, tanganku gemetar dan kebas. " Ya ampun. Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Taekwoon pasti mengincarku dan pasti akan membalasku. Aku juga tidak pernah tau mengenai seperti apa kelas buangan itu. Bagaimana ini… Junseo _hyung_ pasti akan marah…" kataku khawatir. " Seisi sekolah pasti akan memusuhiku."

Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke asrama, tiba-tiba beberapa siswa memakiku dan mengguyurku dengan air dari belakang. Aku sangat terkejut karena aku tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan ini padaku, melempariku dengan berbagai macam benda.

Aku melihat Taekwoon menatapku dari kejauhan.

" Sial… lihat saja nanti." Gerutuku.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku membawa koperku menuju daerah gedung lama dimana kelas buangan berada, letaknya agak jauh dari lapangan belakang gedung utama.

Ketika aku sampai disana, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gedung kelas mereka hanya 2 tingkat, dan itupun sangat jelek penuh coretan dimana-mana, beberapa kaca jendela sudah pecah. Gedung asramanya juga hampir sama bobroknya. Lebih mirip gedung angker daripada asrama siswa. Lapangan mereka juga tidak terlalu terurus. Aku baru melihat gedung sekolah separah ini disekolah terbaik yang ada di Seoul.

Jadi, mulai sekarang dimulai kehidupan sekolah asramaku di kelas buangan yang hanya berisi 24 orang siswa itu. Seberapa kuat aku bisa menerima ini. Kuharap 24 siswa ini bisa menerimaku… jika tidak, Taekwoon akan menikmati kesengsaraanku.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued .::

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Maaf, tidak ada tempat untukmu disini. Kembalilah ke tempatmu."

.

" Apa yang menahan mereka disini?

" Kenapa tidak kau cari tau saja sendiri alasannya?.

.

" Apa tidak ada cara untuk siswa buangan sepertiku kembali ke gedung utama?."

.

" _Ya_! Baro! _Ireona_! Dasar tukang tidur!."

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Kau siapa?."

.

" _Ya_! Yoongi- _ya_! _palli nawa_! Aku ingin buang air kecil!."

.

" Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Kau bukan bagian dari kami. Jadi aku tidak ada kewajiban memperlakukanmu seperti siswa disini."

.

" Di… dia cantik sekali…"

.

" Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah bagaimana caramu agar murid-muridku mau menerimamu."

.

" Aku tidak berani keluar… mereka pasti akan berlaku kasar padaku…"

.

" Woo Taewoon. Mana tugasmu?."

.

" Kau… sama saja dengan siswa tolol berjas itu. Jangan harap kami mau bermurah hati untuk menerimamu."

.

" Aku guru serba guna disini. Namaku Kwon Jiyong. Aku akan mengajar banyak pelajaran nanti."

.

" Jun- _ah_! _Palli_! Aku masih harus mencontek PR dari Minpyo! Kau ini mandi lama sekali!."

.

" Ya ampun… terlambat di hari pertama. Bukan karena ini kelas buangan kau boleh terlambat di hari pertama, aku akan catat _point_ -mu. Cepat masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu."

.

" Jalanmu tidak akan mudah."

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Anyeooooooongggggg~~~~~ lama tak berjumpa. Masih inget kan dengan diriku? /enggak

Maaf yah, karena aku lama banget nggak update, entah kalian masih ingat ff-ku atau enggak. Tapi kuharap kalian masih tetep inget xD

Ini FF baruku dengan judul ONE SHOT. Entah aku kesurupan apa sampai aku bikin ff dengan cast dari 25 member-member boyband yang berbeda. Karena menurutku ff dengan cast satu boyband itu uda mainstream dan gak seru, soalnya isinya ya Cuma member boyband itu aja. Jadi aku coba-coba bikin ff dengan cast yang campur-campur.

Awalnya temenku bilang pasti bakal susah, apalagi milah-milah dialognya dengan segitu banyak orang, tapi aku coba usahakan berhasil. Itulah kenapa aku milih tema school life lagi yang lebih complex. Aku sampai nggambar denah tempat duduk dan sekolahnya juga, sayang aku gak bisa tunjukin ke kalian disini. Intinya ini cerita tentang kelas buangan yang kesehariannya amburadul nggak karu-karuan. Tapi aku bakal kasih moment angst, fluff, dan romance-nya juga sedikit bumbu-bumbu humor. Secara walaopun aku bikin ff dengan member boyband lain, tetep dong pairing utamanya DaeLo, karena aku sudah mendedikasikan diri untuk jadi author DaeLo yang penuh dengan cobaan dan typo disetiap cerita. T^T

Jangan kaget lihat typo-ku yang menjijikkan, aku sudah berjuang untuk mengoreksi sekarang, kalo kalian chatting sama aku, beuuuuh kalian akan lihat seberapa gak bisa dibacanya typo-ku (apalagi pake hape android)

Kuharap kalian suka dengan ff ini, dan kalian juga nemuin bias kalian atau boyband kesukaan kalian disini. Ayo kita lestarikan ff dengan cast yang antimainstream! /koprol semangat

Yang belum kenal boyband-boyband di cast boleh sedikit-sedikit di kepoin, mereka semua sangat kece-kece.

Mungkin kalian belum nemu gregetnya karena masih chapter 1, tapi kuharap dukungan kalian bakal bikin ff ini makin seru. :D

Jangan lupa juga buat support ff-ku yang lain, dan 2 ff baruku yang lain (Coma, 어디니 뭐하니)

Silahkan baca-baca ff-ku yang lain kalau kalian kepo tema-tema ff-ku yang beragam. Aku coba buat bikin ff yang beda-beda buat readers yang pingin point of view baru dalam ff. yang bosen dengan cinta-cintaan, atau bosen alur picisan, ato bosen cerita-cerita yang gitu aja, mungkin kalian bisa nemu sesuatu yang beda di ff-ffku. Aku nggak bilang ff-ku bagus karena bagiku ff-ku masih belum kece, tapi seenggaknya aku coba kasih kalian ilmu, pengetahuan, dan cerita dengan plot twist yang bikin deg-degan. Karena mulai sekarang aku ingin ff-ku juga berisi pengetahuan dan hal yang unik. Di ff ini aku coba belajar tentang baseball, jadi semoga aku bisa bawainnya dengan bagus di chap-chap selanjutnya. Yang suka musik, seni atopun kejiwaan bisa lihat ff-ku yang lain. Mungkin ada yang kalian suka.

Oke sampe sini dulu ya ngobrol-ngobrolnya. See you next chapter!

KEEP SWAG GUYS!

.:: Mind To Riview? ::.


End file.
